A Day for Them
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Adrien and Kagami decide to take a day off, just for them. Tumblr ask, a bit of fluff!


**A/N: Hello fellow Miraculers! This is only my second Kagami fic and first Adrimi/Adrigami fic, I hope the characters aren't too OOC! Suggestions for improvement are always welcome! :) **

**Adrien waved after the leaving car, waiting until it rounded the corner and he could no longer hear the roar of the engine before he acted.**

Originally an ask on Tumblr for Adrigami sneaking away on a date (you can also find it on my tumblr under **lady - charinette** without the spaces)

**A Day for Them**

Adrien glanced at the tree, motioning with his hands in a beckoning gesture.

Not even a minute later, a white and red blur shot out from the cover of the tree and quickly snatched Adrien's wrist.

The boy laughed and his steps quickly picked up in speed, easily matching the wild whirlwind that was his girlfriend dragging him along not to be seen.

"Adrien, you've waited too long to act, we could've been exposed by one of your classmates!" the Japanese girl wasn't admonishing, but he could detect a certain fear in her voice and couldn't suppress his laugh.

"Afraid we will get caught Kagami?" he smirked and the girl giggled despite the pink blush on her cheeks as they crossed the street.

"Me? Afraid? As if." An adoring smile crossed the model's lips at his girlfriend's attitude and he planted his feet on the ground once they were safely on the other side of the street.

Kagami nearly crashed into chest if not for years of training her balance, just shy of colliding into him and not only wobbly staying on her feet.

"What-" before another sound could leave her lips, an affectionate but quick peck touched her cheek and a fierce blush covered the proud dancer's entire face.

Adrien himself was blushing and when the stunned silence became slightly too long, he grabbed Kagami's hand again and off they were, towards the direction of the park.

Kagami needed a few moments to gather her bearings, still stunned Adrien initiated a kiss, which was still something of a novelty in their young relationship.

If her mother would see her now, she would probably be ashamed.

Or get akumatized.

Kagami shivered at the possibility, but her boyfriend's reassuring squeeze around her hand made her glance forward, towards his turned head.

The handsome blond turned his head just so, stil managing to dodge a rapidly approaching tree in their hurry, while keeping an eye trained on her.

It almost seemed like time stood still, at least for Kagami and the girl smiled back when he shot a warm, loving look towards her.

It was almost as if he could read her thoughts.

Kagami squeezed his hand back and then, she quickened her pace, rushing past Adrien's dumbfounded form.

"What's taking you so long? You seem to be out of shape!" she laughed at the blinking green eyes trailing after her.

Adrien smiled, and just like when he was transformed, he allowed himself to be a little freer.

Adrien let go of Kagami's hand, long legs easily surpassing her speed. With a high jump, one foot touched the bark of a tree overhead, using the momentum to propel himself high over Kagami's running form and a few steps in front of her.

All the Japanese girl saw was the smug face of her boyfriend in the distance, running ahead of her. "You were saying?"

Both teens laughed at their antics, once again joining hands to run into the world filled with green.

And ice-cream.

André was already there near a park bench, humming to himself and fixing his shop when the couple arrived.

"Bonjour! Ah love is in the air!" he clasped his hands together, the sight of the two smiling and giggling teens caused him to sigh in adoration. "What can I get you? Perhaps peppermint and some orange? An uncommon but explosive mix!"

The model and the fencer exchanged a glance. Adrien was the first to speak. "No thank you Andre. I would like some chocolate chip and passionfruit scoops please."

Kagami spoke next, eyeing the variety of ice-cream flavors. "And a blackberry-vanilla mix for me please."

The ice-cream vendor blinked, but gleefully supplied, taking the offered money from the teens and giving them their ice-cream cones.

Colors of brown, white, dark blue and yellow-ish clinked together and the couple laughed, moving to rest on the bench until they ate their ice-cream.

"This is so exciting! What should we do next?" Kagami's enthusiastic tone made Adrien chuckle and he shook his head.

"Hmm…good question. What would you like to do?"

"Why don't we decide together?" the dark-haired beauty offered, taking another scoop of her ice-cream. "Movies? Ice-skating? What about the theater?"

Green eyes lightened up with excitement, with Adrien's own suggestions mixing in. "Maybe a tour with the boat along the Seine? Picnic?"

And then, both shouted in sync. "Movie picnic on the roof!"

Stunned blinking brown eyes met green and both teenagers laughed at themselves, Adrien tenderly wiping a smudge off Kagami's cheek. "So, picnic on the rooftop with a movie it is?"

She giggled, nodding. "I've never done something like it before, but how will we watch the movie?"

Adrien smirked.

—

It was only an hour later, after buying all the necessary supplies, along with a thick blanket and a thinner one, Chat Noir was seen bounding across the rooftops of Paris, with no akuma in sight.

Instead, in his arms, he carried a girl, along with a basket and what looked like blankets tied around his neck, fluttering behind him like makeshift capes.

Kagami held onto her boyfriend's neck securely, giggling at their predicament. "You just wanted to transform so you could wear the blankets like this, didn't you?"

Green feline eyes didn't look at her and a pink blush of embarrassment peeked forth from the edges of the black mask. "Maybe~"

She shook her head, raising her head to plant a sweet kiss on his lips, short but loving.

Chat Noir stumbled on his next landing, Kagami shrieking in laughter when he tightened his grip around her and staggered several steps before finally catching himself.

He bounced her once in his arms, adjusting his grip more securely and shot her a dark look, the red face turned towards her amused one. "That was dangerous." his admonishment fell flat at his flushed face and adorably flattened cat ears atop his head and Kagami could only laugh and affectionately pat his cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Mumbling under his breath about sneaky girlfriends, Chat Noir at last found a suitable roof and they went about preparing their date.

Once the thick blanket was situated on the colder concrete of the roof, both teens covered themselves with the blanket, distributing their food evenly on their laps.

Kagami sucked on the straw of her juice box, glancing curiously at her transformed boyfriend. "So, how are we going to watch the movie?"

A smirk curled the hero's lips and he took out his baton.

Positing it in front of their feet, he pressed a button, and immediately, the higher wall of the other building was covered in a large screen.

Kagami's eyes widened in awe, admiring the good quality of the movie that was about to play. "Wow…can I do that with my sword too?"

Chat Noir laughed at the excited look on her face and Adrien shook his head, cuddling closer to her. "I don't think so, but I'm your portable cinema."

Kagami smiled, snuggling into his side comfortably. "And heater."

Both teens giggled at their antics, getting comfortable and watching the movie.

Hope you like it! I'm sorry if Kagami is too OOC, it's only my second fic with her! ^_^


End file.
